fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Aurora
KUCYK WRZEŚNIA 2015 thumb|leftAurora — pegaz , ponyfikacja DianyxDLove. Dziennikarka, mieszka w Ponyville, wraz z Reportshie. Ma starszego brata Kera. Dorabia jako prezenterka pogody. Jest dziewczyną Reportshie. Powstanie Zanim autorka stworzyła swoją ponysonę, miała inne kucyki niż ten. Na początku jej ponysoną była Painted Night, ale szybko zmieniła zdanie. Klacz powstała przypadkiem na jednych z lekcji polskiego, przy talencie do barw koleżanki, która pomogła autorce z barwami klaczy. Kucyk miał mieć znaczek ale nic do niego nie pasowało, na początku znaczek miał być związany z dziećmi, lecz po chwili autorce nie spodobał się ten pomysł, więc postanowiła zostawić kucyka bez znaczka. Po stworzeniu innych kucyków wybrała tego, ponieważ najbardziej przypominał autorkę, więc postanowiła przenieść kucyka na komputer i namalować go oficjalnie. Klacz miała mieć na początku oczy Fluttershy jednak autorka nie umiała ich namalować więc wybrała inne, czyli oczy Rarity. Pierwszy wygląd Aurora na początku miała mieć takie same kontury ale włosy nie miały być postrzępione, na końcu miały być zakręcone. Klacz miała mieć białą barwę ciała, jej włosy miały być błękitne, a oczy pomarańczowo-żółte. Miała być pegazem. Drugi wygląd Aurora w drugim wyglądzie miała tą samą grzywę co teraz tylko inne kolory. Grzywa była brązowa a kucyk lekko różowy. Oczy Aurory były brązowe. Trzeci wygląd Aurora w trzecim wyglądzie miała być jednorożcem z falistą grzywą i ogonem. Jej oczy miały być podobne do oczu Twilight. Jej róg miał mieć pomarańczową aurę, a oczy miały być piwne. Sierść klaczy była kremowa, a grzywa jasno żółta. Falista grzywa miała być strasznie długa, tak samo jak ogon. Na jej boku był znaczek teczki, ponieważ klacz miała pracować w banku. Na jej nosie miały widnieć czerwone kwadratowe okulary. Trzeci wygląd wymazałam ponieważ falista grzywa nie była oryginalna. Imię Autorka nie myślała nawet nad imieniem kucyka, póki nie skończyła obrazka, nie miała pojęcia jak może nazywać się ten kucyk. Przekonana że nie uda się jej wymyślić imienia poprosiła o pomoc Dainavy, która od razu przyszła z pomocą i dała autorce link gdzie można wygenerować imię dla kucyka. Początkowo imiona się nie podobały autorce, ale znalazła jedno najfajniejsze i postanowiła trochę je przerobić, po czym wyszło imię Aurora, które skojarzyło jej się z filmem "Czarownica". Imię te już zostało. Wygląd thumb Sylwetka Aurora jest chuda, widać to na tle innych kucyków. Jest wysoka po rodzicach co widać, oczywiście nie jest taka jak olbrzym. Aurora ma kremowo - brązową sierść. Jej skrzydła zasłaniają jej gładki bok, jednak nie wstydzi się jego pokazać. Oczy Aurora ma ciemno brązowe tęczówki, a jej oczy przypominają oczy Rarity. Klacz nigdy nie podkreśla rzęs ani ich nie przedłuża. Oczy Aurory w ciemności są praktycznie niewidoczne, przez swoją barwę ciemnego brązu. Grzywa Aurora ma długą, trochę kręconą, postrzępioną, ciemno żółtą grzywę. Z jednej strony grzywa zasłania jej część oka. Rano grzywa jest prosta i rozczochrana, klacz musi ją czesać 10 minut, łącznie z ułożeniem. Aurora nigdy nie spina włosów, ponieważ nie lubi nosić kitki. Ogon Ogon jest takiego samego koloru jak grzywa, tak samo długi, prawie dotyka ziemi i jest trochę postrzępiony. Nigdy nie spinała swojego ogona. Ubiór Aurora nie ubiera się na co dzień bez powodu, chyba ze idzie do pracy. Klacz ubiera się tylko na specjalne okazję, ponieważ nie wypada przyjść nie ubranym elegancko. Kryształowa Aurora nie ma poszarpanych włosów, lecz ma je wygładzone proste. Na ogonie nosi 2 kryształowe opaski tak samo jest z grzywą. Przedziałek we włosach ma trochę niżej niż zawsze. Osobowość Towarzyska Aurora bardzo lubi przebywać z innymi kucykami, nigdy nie ma ich dosyć. Nie cierpi być sama, często chodzi do przyjaciół i się z nimi spotyka. Zawsze jest jej pełno i ma dla każdego czas. Gadatliwa Aurora bardzo lubi rozmawiać z innymi kucykami, wdaje się w różne rozmowy i potrafi rozmawiać godzinami. Czasami przyjaciele mają dosyć jej gadania, ale wiedzą że po prostu taka jest i to akceptują. Czasem klacz nawet mówi za dużo, co jej bardzo przeszkadza i nie umie nad tym zapanować. Aurorze przydaje się ta cecha, ponieważ umie powiedzieć całą grubą książkę bezbłędnie. Pomocna Aurora często pomaga swoim przyjaciołom i innym kucykom. Nigdy nie zostawia kogoś bez pomocy. Aurora pomaga też rodzicom w domu, Mimo iż już w nim nie mieszka. Zawsze w sprawie pomocy jest ostrożna, ponieważ nie wie komu tak naprawdę pomoże. Ostrożna Aurora jest bardzo ostrożną klaczą, zwłaszcza w zaprzyjaźnianiu się i pomaganiu. Zawsze ostrożnie wykonuje swoją pracę i uważa na innych. Zawsze zastanawia się i chwile czeka aż coś zrobi. Cierpliwa Aurora jest bardzo cierpliwym kucykiem, nigdy nie pytała się kilka razy o jedną rzecz danego kucyka. Nigdy nie naskakiwała na innych z tekstem "Kiedy to zrobisz?", " Czy już to zrobiłeś/łaś", według niej każdy powinien być cierpliwy, ponieważ po co się denerwować. Nieśmiała Aurora jest w pewnym sensie nieśmiała, do innych osób. Zawsze wstydziła się cokolwiek powiedzieć do nie znajomego, tak samo do członka rodziny którego nie znała. Aurora myśli że nieśmiałość jest w pewnym sensie dobra ale i zła. Nerwowa Aurora jest trochę nerwową klaczą, jeżeli chodzi o nauczanie kogoś. Klacz sama twierdzi że nie może nikogo uczyć ponieważ jest nerwowa i nie chce krzyczeć na danego kucyka. Tolerancyjna Klacz jest bardzo tolerancyjna, zawsze akceptuje cechy innego kucyka, chyba że jest on zły. Zawsze szanuje sytuacje innego kucyka, bądź zwierzęcia. Nigdy jeszcze nie obraziła się na kogoś za to że nie był jej zdania. Czuła Aurora jest bardzo czułym kucykiem i wrażliwym, więc łatwo ją obrazić złym słowem. Aurora nienawidzi tej cechy, ponieważ dzięki niej wydaje się być słaba. Odważna Pomimo tego że Aurora jest nieśmiała do innych jest odważna, może zrobić cokolwiek nie związanego z innymi kucykami. Aurora nie boi się uratować kogoś i sama się zranić, dla niej ważniejsze jest zdrowie innego kucyka i zrobi wszystko nawet najniebezpieczniejszą rzecz na świecie żeby go uratować. Aktywna Aurora jest bardzo aktywnym kucykiem, zawsze codziennie je owoc i ćwiczy żeby utrzymać formę. Aurora jest bardzo dobrze sprawna fizycznie co pomaga jej w pracy i w innych czynnościach codziennych. Spostrzegawcza Aurora jest bardzo spostrzegawczym kucykiem, już od źrebięcych lat widziała wszystkie nierówności jakie są na świecie, albo błędy kucyków. Spostrzegawczość pomaga też klaczy w zawodzie dziennikarki i prezenterki. Ciekawska Aurora jest bardzo ciekawska od małego. Zawsze pytała się o różne rzeczy i czasem denerwuje innych. Ciekawość prowadzi ją do różnych niebezpieczeństw, ale też do różnych fajnych odkryć. Zabawna Aurora jest dosyć zabawna według siebie. Zawsze rozweselała rodzinę i znajomych w trudnej sytuacji. Nigdy nie może się oprzeć zabawie proponowanej przez innych. Wesoła Aurora jest bardzo wesołym kucykiem, rzadko jest smutna. Od małego wszystko ją rozweselało, a zwłaszcza zwierzęta. W poważnych sytuacjach klacz musi się opanować i już nie być tak wesołą dla dobra sprawy. Oszczędna Aurora w młodym wieku rozrzucała pieniądze gdzie popadnie, oczywiście kiedy jakieś miała przy sobie. Jej rozrzutność skończyła się w 4 klasie podstawówki, kiedy zrozumiała że lepiej jest oszczędzać na czarną godzinę niż wydawać gdzie popadnie. Jej matka była oczywiście z niej dumna, więc Aurora miała motywację żeby być mądrzejszym i oszczędzać.Klacz wydaje pieniądze tylko na rzeczy potrzebne jej do codziennego życia. Relacje Ker Aurora od urodzenia dobrze dogadywała się z bratem, jednak w wieku sześciu lat ich relacje się pogorszyły, ciągle się kłócili i się nawzajem nie wspierali, jednak po kilkunastu latach zmądrzeli i dali sobie spokój z kłótniami. Brat Aurory znalazł sobie dziewczynę i nie zajmował się Aurorą, oczywiście czasem klacz chciała z nim pogadać, ale on nie zwracał na to uwagi. Mijały lata, a wraz z nimi Aurora coraz bardziej nie odzywała się do brata, wyprowadziła się tak samo jak on i ze sobą nie rozmawiali więc ich relację się pogorszyły. Lodestar Secret Aurora postanowiła pójść na wycieczkę, kiedy doszła do grupki kucyków, zobaczyła przewodniczkę, która powoli wszystko tłumaczyła. Była to Lodestar Secret. Klacz była miła, to było widać, Aurora postanowiła chwilę porozmawiać z Lodestar i tak też zrobiła. Klaczki powoli się poznawały i dowiedziały się nieco o sobie. Aurora zauważyła, że klaczki mają podobne charaktery i zainteresowania, rozmawiały przez całą wycieczkę i zostały koleżankami. Od tamtej pory często się spotykały i razem rozmawiały. Sur Lucy Prise Aurora przyszła do baru "Loża" ponieważ miała za zadanie opisać szczegółowo ten lokal. Klacz siedziała spokojnie przy stoliku, ale nie wiedziała jak to wszystko ma opisać, pomysłów miała wiele ale żaden nie pasował. Klacz wiedziała że nie da rady lecz z pomocą przyszła jej Sur, która szczegółowo opowiadała o tym lokalu. Aurora była pod wrażeniem że Sur wie tyle o tym miejscu i o innych rzeczach. Klacz rozmawiały chwilę ze sobą, a potem gadały coraz więcej. Aurora ciągle przychodziła do Loży i rozmawiała z Sur. Kiedy klacz poznała bardziej Sur postanowiła opisać jej zawód który zdaniem Aurory był bardzo ciekawy. Klaczki spotkały się w parku, Sur opowiadała jak krok po kroku zdobyła zawód. Okazało się że artykuł był bardzo interesujący i zdobył mnóstwo nowych fanów do filmów Sur. Klaczki zaczęły się spotykać na różne plotki. Sonica Aurora wczesnym rankiem dostała pilne zlecenie na obrazy do artykułu. Klaczka nie wiedziała co robić, więc ze smutkiem poszła do parku, gdzie zauważyła pegazicę robiącą zdjęcia kwiatom. Aurora postanowiła podejść i z ciekawością przyglądała się zdjęciom. Nagle klacz spytała się jak Aurora ma na imię, więc jej odpowiedziała. Aurora powiedziała jej że jest dziennikarką i pilnie potrzebuje zdjęć, a zdjęcia klaczy bardzo się jej spodobały i uważała, że robi zdjęcia zawodowo. Klaczka dała jej zdjęcia z przyjemnością. Od tego wydarzenia klacze zaczęły się często spotykać na pogaduszki, a także nawiązały głęboką znajomość. Ariadna W EDYCJI. Reportshie Aurora poznała Reportshie na studiach dziennikarskich, miały te same zainteresowania i kierunek, mianowicie chciały pisać artykuły czyli być dziennikarkami. Klaczki mieszkały w tym samym pokoju, ponieważ tak je wyznaczono. Na początku nie gadały do siebie, ale z czasem stały się przyjaciółkami. Aurora skrycie podkochiwała się w Reportshie, ale bała się to powiedzieć. Druga klaczka miała tak samo. Tak było przez 5 lat. Po tym czasie klaczki wyjechały do Manehattanu, żeby napisać o tym jak inne kucyki żyją w innych miastach, czyli jednym słowem żeby pisać artykuły. Po kilku dniach Aurora znalazła sobie tam pracę, jako prezenterka pogody więc musiały tam zostać, Reportshie też znalazła tam pracę. Po roku wróciły do Ponyville, gdzie zamieszkały razem. Aurora wtedy wyznała miłość do Reportshie i zostały partnerkami. Umiejętności Rysowanie Aurora od dziecka ćwiczyła rysowanie, często robiła to w zeszycie albo na normalnej kartce. Klacz rysuje codziennie, niektóre kucyki dziwią się i myślą że to nie normalne rysować codziennie, jednak jej to nie przeszkadza. Umiejętność rysowania pozwala jej się rozwijać i urozmaicać swoje artykuły, dzięki czemu są ciekawsze. Sport Aurora od małego była bardzo aktywna i często biegała. Często brała udział w zawodach. Oprócz biegania był też basen, klacz nie cierpiała pływać ponieważ szybko się męczyła, z tego powodu nie chodziła na zawody w pływaniu, tylko w bieganiu na krótki dystans. Zamiłowanie Aurory do sportu rozwinęło się w gimnazjum, kiedy miała więcej w-f'u. Coraz więcej ćwiczyła i biegała, dlatego w teraźniejszych latach ma dobrą formę. Latanie Aurora jak wiadomo jest pegazem, jej umiejętności w lataniu są nie wielkie, ale latać umie.Zawsze latała w dzień ponieważ nie lubiła latać w nocy ponieważ jest w tedy ślepa.Kiedy była mała nigdy nie latała, pponieważ się bała, dopiero w podstawówce zaczęła latać, jednak nie robiła tego często. Historia Manehattan Młode lata Dzieciństwo Aurora narodziła się w centrum Manehattanu, jednak dla klaczki nie miało nigdy znaczenia to gdzie się urodziła, wszystko było jej obojętne. Jej rodzice zawsze byli przy niej. Mała Aurora bardzo szybko uczyła się nowych rzeczy, dzięki czemu kiedy miała roczek nauczyła się chodzić. Rodzice Aurory kupowali jej różne rzeczy, ponieważ byli bogaci, klaczka zawsze się cieszyła z tego co ma. Kiedy zaczynała się praca jej rodziców klaczka zostawała z ciocią, która udawała przy jej rodzicach miłość do Aurory, lecz kiedy zostawała sama z nią w ogóle się nią nie interesowała. Całe dni były właśnie takie póki Aurora nie nauczyła się mówić. Dla jej ciotki był to najgorszy okres ponieważ klaczka powiedziała wszystko co się zdarzyło, przy czym rodzice dowiedzieli się prawdy o cioci, i nie zostawiali już Aurory z nią. Wszystkie dni były już inne, radośniejsze. Pierwsza szkoła Aurora nie chodziła do szkoły dla pegazów, uczyła się w normalnej szkole dla wszystkich, ponieważ tego chciała. Rodzice Aurory chcieli wysłać ją do najlepszej szkoły w Manehattanie, jednak ona nie chciała. W szkole nie miała problemów nadążała z programem i bardzo dobrze się uczyła. Po szkole zawsze spotykała się z koleżankami, na początku się bawiły, jednak z wiekiem wszystko się zmieniało i zamiast zabaw były ploteczki. Na początku piątej klasy oceny klaczki pogorszyły się, materiały były coraz bardziej trudne a klaczka nie mogła się skupić. Na lekcjach zawsze dobrze jej szło jednak ze sprawdzianów miała bardzo słabe oceny. Pod koniec pierwszego semestru postanowiła się więcej uczyć, co sprawiło że klaczka miała lepsze oceny. Strach przed gimnazjum Nadszedł koniec wakacji, Aurora schowała się w swoim pokoju przestraszona i panikowała. Matka klaczki próbowała ją uspokoić jednak na marne. Zamknięta w swoim pokoju ciągle myślała o tym co złego może się zdarzyć, słyszała tyle złych rzeczy o gimnazjum, jednak musiała się z tym pogodzić. W pierwszym dniu szkolnym nie odzywała się do nikogo, siedziała cicho. Każdy patrzał się na nią z ciekawością, Aurora postanowiła nie myśleć o tym i się nigdzie nie patrzeć. Po poznaniu klasy i tak nic nie mówiła, dopiero po miesiącu się otworzyła i z chęcią rozmawiała z innymi kucykami. Aurora zrozumiała że nie wszyscy są źli i podli, najbardziej spodobało jej się to że nikt nie śmiał się z niej dlatego że nie miała znaczka. Pierwsza prawdziwa przyjaźń Klacz poznała w gimnazjum jednorożkę o imieniu Sanata. Klaczki zaprzyjaźniły się trzy dni po rozpoczęciu szkoły, razem były nieśmiałe i bały się tego samego, miały te same zainteresowania. Sanata interesowała się pisaniem książek, a Aurora pisaniem artykułów. Nigdy się nie kłóciły i zawsze spędzały razem czas. Przyjaźń kucyków skończyła się pod koniec gimnazjum, Sanata zrobiła się przemądrzała i zła, do zmiany skłonił ją pewien ogier który ją podrywał. Aurora nie widziała przeszkód do zerwania przyjaźni. Equestria girls Wygląd thumb|124px Aurora jest ubrana w brązową sukienkę z ciemno brązowym paskiem. Buty są podobne do Rarity, jednak mają inny kolor w odcieniach brązu. Na rękach Aurory widać brązowe bransoletki. Jej skóra jest kremowa a nie brązowa. Włosy są rozpuszczone, tak jak zawsze. Aurora nie nosi spinek i nic innego, czasem umacnia swoje włosy sprejem, jednak w ogóle tego nie widać. Aurora jest dosyć szczupła jednak nadal uważa że jest za gruba, dlatego nigdy nie odsłania swojego brzucha.Aurora nie cierpi się malować uważa że to nie nie czyni jej piękną. Zawsze nosi coś na ręce zwłaszcza prawej, pomimo komentarzy innych typu "Po co nosisz to wszystko na prawej ręce przecież to przeszkadza!" nic jej to nie robi. Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Ponyville Kategoria:Kucyki bez znaczków Kategoria:Klacze bez znaczka Kategoria:Dorosłe kucyki Kategoria:Dorosłe klacze Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Artykuły w edycji Kategoria:Wzorowy artykuł